mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 28
|venue =Central Concert Hall |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =41 Countries |debut = |opening =Ayumi ft Batyr "Hey-La" |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Misterili Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 28th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #28 will be the 28th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Central Concert Hall, located in Astana, , following the country's victory at the 27th edition with Ayumi ft Batyr performing "Hey-La". This will be the first time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 3 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 22nd April 2016 and the grand final being the 18th April 2016. As of 20th April 2016, 41 countries have announced their participation in the contest. Location KTK , announced on 10th April 2016 that their first choice as host arena for the Contest was the New Ice Palace in Astana. However other cities and arenas were still able to apply. After win in Kallang, those making a bid had approximately three days to submit their offer to KTK. The Central Concert Hall in Astana, which has a capacity of approximately 3,500 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 16th April 2016. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. Presenters On 17th April 2016, KTK announced that Aliona Vilani and Kairat Nurtas will be the hosts of the 28th contest. Roza Rymbaeva will host in the Green Room. Format The competition will consist of three semi-finals and a final, a format which has been used more regularly in the contest. The 07 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 3 countries from the previous edition , and the host nation . Once the 21 qualifiers have been announced there will be a 24 hour vote for the wildcard which will join the finalists to create a grand final of 25 countries. Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Sia {Prev. #11, #19} * Sanni {Prev. #08} * Nicki Minaj {Prev. #12} * The Sam Willows {Prev. #27} * Sweet California {Prev. #05} Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on TBA. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , and . The countries were split into three pots which would either be semi final 1, semi final 2 or semi final 3. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that would vote in semi final #01, would vote in semi final #02 and to vote in semi final #03. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Once the qualifiers have been announced the finalists have 48 hours to vote for the country they want to see as their wild card from the non-qualifiers. That country would then join the finalist into the grand final. Semi Final 1 13 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier 1 Due to,, lack of voting, Ukraine was disqualified from semi final and therefore could not qualify to the grand final. Semi Final 2 13 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier Semi Final 3 12 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier Grand Final 25 Countries will create the grand final. 07 from Semi Final 1, 07 from Semi Final 2, 07 from semi final 3, 1 wildcard and the automatic qualifiers , and . The draw on , and position in the running order was done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. Maria Isabel and Xuso Jones 02. Lilit Hovhannisyan 03. Thea 04. Gentle Bones 05. Keti Topuria 06. Ronela Hajati 07. Markus Feehily 08. Taeyeon 09. Ibrahim Abdeladim 10. Isha Sesay 11. Simone Egeriis 12. Takeshi Kaneshiro 13. Elizma Theron 14. Charlotte Perrelli 15. Enora Malagré 16. Jakub Dekan 17. Tarja Turunen 18. Charice 19. Danilo Medina 20. Katy Perry 21. Stella Mwangi Second part of results 22. Jamala 23. Ira Losco 24. Priyanka Chopra 25. Emma Lahana 26. Lilian Mbabazi 27. Paulina Rubio 28. Mario Balotelli 29. Renate Gerschtanowitz 30. Phillipe Geubels 31. Holly Willoughby 32. Ryan Gosling 33. Anna Kournikova 34. Lena Meyer-Landrut 35. Liam Hemsworth 36. Yuji Naka 37. Nolwenn Leroy 38. Adelen 39. Désirée Nosbusch 40. Omar Acedo 41. Novak Djokovic Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified This is how the finalists scored in the wildcard battle. : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced